


Эти пришельцы слишком много себе позволяют, но история не об этом

by Windwave



Category: Beyond Skyline (2017)
Genre: Angst, M/M, angry kiss
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23517430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windwave/pseuds/Windwave
Summary: Харпер снова трындит, пока достает инструменты и антисептик, моет руки и натягивает перчатки — о чем-то дурацком, мол, если они переживут этот конец света, то он снова займется исследованиями, и если к тому моменту будут существовать университеты и научные общества, то, может, даже напишет какую-нибудь работу, посвященную генетическим гибридам.
Kudos: 1





	Эти пришельцы слишком много себе позволяют, но история не об этом

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rojhaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rojhaz/gifts).



> написано для команды WTF Frank Grillo на ЗФБ-2020 <3

Харпер слишком много говорит.

Его вообще слишком много: он высокий, болтливый, шумный — голос у него не громкий, но каждое его движение, каждая секунда, которую он проживает, сопровождается раздражающими звуками: звякают браслеты на запястьях, клацает клавиатура, шуршат бумаги, тонко бряцают какие-то дурацкие стеклянные пробирки и инструменты, которые он перебирает.

Марк провел в его лаборатории всего пятнадцать минут, а голова уже звенит; однажды, когда-то очень давно, они с еще маленьким Трентом ходили в зоопарк, где был павильон с птицами — и сейчас он чувствует себя так, будто снова оказался там. 

Он не любит врачей и наркоторговцев, а Харперу не повезло быть и тем, и другим. Но конец света и орда агрессивных пришельцев заставили Марка пересмотреть некоторые свои жизненные принципы, и Харпер до сих пор жив.

Марк мог бы сказать ему заткнуться, может, даже попросил бы вежливо. Только он знает — таких шумных, жизнерадостных долговязых придурков словами не заткнешь.

— Мне нужно взять еще немного твоей крови для анализов. 

Пожав плечами, Марк вытягивает руку. Харпер снова трындит, пока достает инструменты и антисептик, моет руки и натягивает перчатки — о чем-то дурацком, мол, если они переживут этот конец света, то он снова займется исследованиями, и если к тому моменту будут существовать университеты и научные общества, то, может, даже напишет какую-нибудь работу, посвященную генетическим гибридам. 

Марк не особо вслушивается, но когда Харпер обхватывает его предплечье левой рукой, а правой — тянется за шприцем, он резко сжимает пальцы на цветастой рубашке. Чужой взгляд поверх узких очков — растерянный донельзя. Харпер озадаченно моргает и снова открывает рот, чтобы что-то спросить — что-то наверняка очень глупое. 

Марк целует его зло, грубо, почти кусаясь. Он не хочет сделать хорошо, он хочет заставить заткнуться. И когда он отрывается от чужих губ, напоследок с силой сомкнув зубы на нижней, повисшее в лаборатории молчание кажется ему райской — пусть Марк и не верит во всю эту чушь — музыкой.

Харпер беззвучно хватает ртом воздух и лишь через пару десятков секунд, с явным трудом совладав с собой, берется за шприц. Им явно придется задержаться в Лаосе, и хотя пусть Марк этому совершенно не рад, он теперь хотя бы знает, как добиться тишины.


End file.
